The invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to the management and deployment of applications, components and services across a computer network.
Lost productivity at employees"" computer desktops is a major cost for corporations, often resulting from user errors such as removing a software component or using an old application rather than an enterprise-specified one that is improved, secure and/or compatible with others. Productivity is also lost when a desktop is too complex, such as when the desktop has too many non-essential applications and features thereon. Much of the expense of administering distributed personal computer networks is spent at the desktop, performing tasks such as fixing the applications and settings that the user has incorrectly or inadvertently modified.
At the same time, a significant amount of the information needed to administer a network is haphazardly handed down by enterprise management to an administrator who must then manually implement changes to the network based on the information. For example, management may decide that everyone in the personnel department should use a particular word processor, whereby the administrator manually installs that word processor on the computers in the personnel department. Similarly, management may decide that employees spend too much time browsing the Internet, whereby the administrator receives a memorandum specifying that only certain groups such as the research group and management group should have Internet browsers installed on their machines. In addition to having to uninstall browsers and hope (or regularly check) that non-approved users do not reinstall the browser, such a policy causes problems when multiple users share the same computer.
More complex application deployment problems arise with upgrades to applications, patches, and the ability of some applications to handle multiple types of files and class IDs. Other problems result from differing policy needs, e.g., all users are to receive the same electronic mail program and word processing program, but only a subset of an enterprise""s users will be able to receive a spreadsheet program, and then only those user""s who want it. As can be readily appreciated, a significantly large number of such policy permutations may exist with respect to deploying applications in an enterprise, however no schema for and tracking and managing application deployment has heretofore existed.
Briefly, the present invention provides a class store schema for facilitating the management and deployment of applications, components and services across a computer network. Centralized class stores are provided, which include state, definition and location information for applications and components, such that applications and components are made centrally available as needed. For example, via the class store, updates to components or applications are performed once in a centralized location, whereby users may automatically obtain new versions of applications as they become available. Similarly, if a software implementation (e.g., object class) is needed but is not available in the local registry, the system looks in the class stores for a suitable implementation. In this manner, the COM libraries, Shell, and Internet Explorer automatically use the class store to dynamically install missing applications or components.
In a described embodiment, the Windows NT 5.0 Active Directory defines an administrative hierarchy wherein policies and class stores associated therewith are centrally supported, such that applications and components may be centrally assigned and provided to policy recipients including individual users, individual computers, or a group of users (e.g., in an Organizational Unit). Class stores may be configured to contain packages of component and application information according to functional areas, level of security access, or other criteria as determined by an administrator. Component categories (e.g., spreadsheet, word processor, and so on) may also be maintained, whereby a suitable application may be located by its function. For customized administration and programmatic query/installation for specific components and packages, the class store also includes a manager object that offers a set of interfaces and APIs.
Other advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which: